


A Needy Kitty

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cockwarming, Cuddles, F/M, Needy Kenma, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - jealous and needy kenma for fem!reader who is his girlfriend??😚 nsfw pls and love your works!!😍💘💥💞
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 97





	A Needy Kitty

It used to be, that you stayed home looking for a job, while Kenma went to school and streamed his games professionally. But when Tetsurou told you that where he worked was hiring, you were quick to jump on and went for an interview.

Of course you got the job and you were now neck deep in work as there was a huge sports event coming up. That in mind, you and Tetsurou stayed late at work most nights. This is what threw off Kenma. You weren’t home like usual. Even if he was gaming or if he was in classes, he knew you were home and that’s how it was. But now that you’re spending more time out of the house while he’s home, it made him a bit antsy. 

You could tell that something was going on because Kenma would do little things here and there while around you, that he’d never really done before. When ever the two of you were home together he’d stay as close to you as possible. Even asking you to come into his gaming room and sit with him while he games. He’d say you could read a book or do your own work while you sat in there, just as long as you were there. Other things were lingering touches here and there. Every time he would stand next to you, his side would be against yours, or he’d even come up and wrap his arms around you. Hugging you from behind, and holding you close for longer than normal.

When you asked if he was okay, he would just nod and then go off and do what he normally did. Recently, at night with the two of you sleeping together, he would end up being the little spoon with his face in your chest and that’s how he’d go to sleep. Even if you rolled over in your sleep, he’d wake up and either move to the other side or he’d roll you back over. Just so he could be right back curled up into your chest.

Being concerned for your boyfriend, you confide in Tetsurou. He lets you know that’ he normally does this when he’s feeling low or needy. But after you heard this you weren’t really sure why he would be feeling such a way. 

\- Fast forward a few days - 

The touching has gotten more intense and he’s even had you sit in his lap while he plays his games. But what really threw you off is when he got up with you in the early hours of the morning, since you had to be up for work.

“Babe…what are you doing? Go back to sleep.” you whisper to him in a soft tone as you watch him sit up and rub his eyes.

“It’s fine. I want to drive you to work today.” he replies in a low sleepy tone. You normally carpooled with Tetsurou since you and Kenma only had one car between the two of you. 

You blink a few times before letting it go. It was too early to psychoanalyze why he was doing this. So you just get up and do your normal routine. Eat, coffee, get dressed and ready, leave. But this time, you had a tail. He lingered after you every time you moved to a different room. You decide not to say anything about it and soon the two of you are in the car. Your fingers tapping on your phone to text Tetsurou that Kenma is giving you a ride. 

“Hey. I’ll pick you up tonight too. Just text me when, okay?” he spoke out almost emotionless as he stared out into the darkness while driving. 

“Uh yeah, of course.” you nod. A part of you kind of thinks it’s sweet that he wants you around more and is a bit more clingy lately. But it still leaves you curious. As you’re thinking, you feel his hand on your thigh. A light blush crosses your cheeks but you smile. “Hey, I love you. You know that right?” you ask as you place your hand over his, lacing your fingers together.

“Yeah. And I love you.” he spoke softly as he peers over at you a brief moment. 

The way he looked at you gave you butterflies, as if it were the first time he looked at you like that, all over again. 

Once the two of you finally made it, Kenma parked and turned off the car. You were about to get out after unbuckling but, the grasp on your wrist stopped you. Before you could ask what he was doing, he leans in and presses his lips every so softly against yours. The kiss almost takes your breath away, but he doesn’t give you a change to pull away. He moves his hand up to cup your cheek and pulls you closer. His lips pushing deeper against yours, kissing you a bit harder. But before you can lean in too much he pulls away, your bottom lip gently between his teeth. Slowly his eyes open and he looks at you. 

Eventually when you come to your senses that his lips aren’t on yours anymore, your eyes open as well. Seeing his golden eyes staring at you with a bit of urgency. But he just gives you one of his faint smiles and whispers, “Don’t forget. I’ll pick you up today.” he mumbles and his eyes fall to your lips once more. 

You nod to him. You’re blushing like crazy and your body is a bit hot. But it’s not like he hasn’t kissed you like that before. Something about it this time was different. Though you couldn’t pin point what it was. 

Once he lets you go and you get out of the car, you watch him drive off. Only to see Tetsurou pull up. You were a bit frazzled and he could see that. He asked if you were okay. You said that you were fine. But that kiss. It was all you could think about. _All. Day. Long._

It was almost seven thirty at night when the work day was finally over. Tetsurou offered to stay with you until Kenma picked you up. But part of him just wanted to see what kind of condition Kenma looked to be in. He is his best friend after all. He’d know. So you agreed to hang out with him until your boyfriend texted you, telling you he was waiting for you. 

When the both of you walked up to the car, Tetsurou peered in and asked Kenma how he was doing. When he did, Kenma answered like nothing was different. But Tetsurou saw a specific look in his best friends eyes. It made him grin. He had only seen Kenma look like this towards you. Mostly it was before the two of you got together and he just wanted you so bad but wasn’t sure how to ask or anything. To Tetsurou it was honestly painful to watch. Knowing now, Tetsurou shoots you a smile and waves you off as if he was saying you had nothing to worry about. 

You take it as a good sign before getting into the car. After saying goodbyes to his best friend, Kenma looks over at you. “How was work?” he asks as he leans in to kiss the corner of your mouth. 

You tell him it went fine and that you were glad to be done. He nods to you and smiles. “Lets go home then.” his voice soft while he started up the car and drove you home.

After you get home and get all settled in your pjs, you go to the couch to sit and finally relax. You really haven’t had time to lately, so you thought you’d take advantage of the opportunity. But when you got comfy on the couch, Kenma sits next to you. His hand finding its way to your thigh once again. This time there was a gentle squeeze he added making your breath hitch. Honestly, it was you who initiated sexy things between the two of you. But lately, it seemed to have turned. Before you know it he is all cuddled up into your side. His head is in the crook of your neck, taking in the scent of your shampoo. 

“You smell so good…I’ve missed it…” he mutters out of nowhere. His hand then comes up and cups the opposite side of your face, his fingers moving up into your hair. 

“Kenma~” you whimper. The breath from his words and the feel of his fingers in your hair caused goosebumps to raise on your skin. 

“You’ve been so busy lately…You haven’t been home much…” he adds as his lips find the underside of your jaw.

Sure enough you figure out what’s going on and you can’t help but feel a bit bad about it. “Kenma..I’m sorry..I should have known..” you whisper as a frown crosses your lips.

“It’s not your fault. I know that. But I miss you, y/n.” his words still just barely a whisper against your neck that makes your shudder. Though there was a harsh need underlying his whispers. 

You can then feel his hand press your face to the side so you’re facing him. You look at him with half lidded eyes, knowing what’s to come and there’s no way you’d pull away.

His lips quickly crash against yours. Fitting together and moving perfectly synchronized together. You can’t help but whimper and feel how the kiss gets deeper. Hungrier. Harder. Soon you feel your whole body heat up and a wet spot on your panties as your thighs were rubbing together.

With his hands, he slides them to your hips as he pulls on them. He wanted you in his lap, and now. Understanding the motion, you move so that you’re now straddling Kenma’s lap. A low groan of his pressed into your lips. He was definitely already hard as you pressed up against him. 

You aren’t sure how much time has passed by with the intense make out and dry humping the two of you were doing. But, eventually the both of you broke the kiss to catch your breath. With chests rising a bit erratically, Kenma loops his fingers into the waist band of your pj pants, while his mouth finds your neck. Ravaging your skin with kisses and nips all over. One of his hands then moves up to your top and starts yanking on it. As if a toddler trying to get your attention. Both hands were just pulling and tugging at your clothing, like that were enough to get the pesky material off your body. Some soft whimpers left his lips while he kissed all over the exposed part of your chest. 

With a loving smile, you pull away from him. Earning a gentle huff from the male you were sitting on. “Hang on, they have to come off and I don’t want them ripping.” You tell him though he was impatient. Reluctantly though he lets go of your clothing and lets you get off of him. His eyes watch you closely as you take off all of your clothing. He then quickly moves to take off his sweats, boxers, and shirt. Letting you revel in the sight of his super hard cock. His poor tip swollen and beading precum. 

“Oh Kenma~ Look at you~” you coo to him in a loving tone.

“Please y/n~ I need you so bad~” he whines to you and leans forward to grab your waist with both hands to jolt you forward. 

A soft gasp left your lips and soon you were back in his lap. But before he did anything, his hand slipped down between your legs. He felt how excited you’d become. “So wet..” he mutters and like a viper he latches onto your left breast, taking your nipple in his mouth and sucking on it furiously. His finger slipped inside you too, feeling your cushy and tight walls around his digit. The feeling made him groan. Making him more eager for it to be his cock. He couldn’t wait. He wasn’t able to stretch you out properly. He needed you right here and now. 

Quickly he pulled his finger from your core causing you to gasp loudly, a slight twinge of pain as he did so, “Easy..” you lowly growl to him as your hands slip into his long hair, tangling his strands around your fingers.

There’s a light whine in protest that the made back to you as his mouth popped off your breast, going to the one that wasn’t getting attention. But as he did so he moved his hand to his cock and pushes your body up with his other hand. Once he’s aligned with you, he takes both of his hands on your hips and pulls you down harder than ever before. It takes the breath from your lungs as you lean into your boyfriend, letting out an almost silent squeal. 

He was so deep inside you in one fowl swoop it was making you lose focus of everything.

“Fuck..” Kenma mutters around your nipple and moves your hips so you grind down against him. But it gets to be too much for him and he moves his face off your chest. One of his hands move to the back of your neck, making your foreheads press together a moment. A soft kiss pressing to your lips and then- 

“Aha! Kenma~!” you cry out loudly feeling him bouncing you on his cock. 

Those golden eyes are staring at you the whole time. Looking anywhere from your contorted face, to your bouncing tits while your head tips back. 

This is what he’s been wanting for a while now. To be connected so deeply with you. Your body pressing tightly against his while he was able to feel all of your wonderful plush insides around his aching cock. He continued to fuck up into you, holding you close so you couldn’t go anywhere. It was truly rare that Kenma put this much energy into this position, so you knew he must have really needed you like this. 

“I want you to cum like this~” he ordered to you in a low lustful voice as his lips were brushing against yours, all while you bounced on his cock.

With the way his tip was hitting your most sensitive parts, you knew that wouldn’t be an issue. “Fuck..yes…Kenma~!” you cry out loudly only to feel his finger on your clit, rubbing circles against your hard nub. He wanted to feel your walls clamp down on him. Suck him in even more.

And that’s just what you did. It didn't’ take long for you to cum and when you did, it was harder than ever before. “Ahhh Kenma!!” you almost scream out as you tip over the edge, reaching your high and staying there for at least 30 seconds before coming back down.

But he wasn’t stopping. The way you tightened around him make him go harder and moan louder. Before long his cum was shooting inside you, filling you up like never before. He came hard enough that he was a whimpering mess under you while he released. The way he sounded, it was almost as if he were in pain. But it just felt so good to him. 

Your fingers brush through his hair as he too comes down from his high. Breathing ragged and harsh, but his arms were still tightly around you. 

“Mm feel better baby~?” You ask him in a soft voice as your fingers continue to run through his hair. A soothing motion to the male.

He nods to you before moving his face to the crook of your neck. He then maneuvered the two of you so you were laying down on the couch, on your sides. Of course he was still deep inside you and he still felt hard. 

“Babe..we have to get cleaned up. Lets go to bed.” you whisper and kiss the top of his head. 

“Nuh uh…” he detests like a child. “Not yet. Just a bit longer.” 

There was no doubt that he wasn’t still super sensitive since his size wasn’t shrinking inside you. You smile and lightly chuckle. “Alright. Just a bit longer.” you repeat, feeling his arms cage around you. 

“I love you..” you hear him whisper against your neck.

“I love you too, Kenma~” you coo and continue to hold him close until the two of you accidentally fall asleep. Leaving the mess to clean when you two wake up.


End file.
